Somewhere I Belong
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Set after In Birth and Death.  Emily contemplates her time in the BAU and ends up making a late night trip to see Morgan for a much needed chat. [MorganxEmily]


_Somewhere I Belong_

She looked out the window overlooking the city. It looked so beautiful; the seat of the government lit up at night. As she looked out she felt herself shiver from an unknown cold. Emily wrapped her arms around her chest in response to the shiver and sunk onto the couch.

She couldn't help but replay the events of the last few days in her head. She'd put in her resignation from the bureau and still she'd been pulled back into the fray of an investigation. Subconsciously, Emily reached up and touched the bandage on her forehead. It all came with the job. Her eyes wandered over to the TV where the digital clock displayed the time; almost midnight. Slowly Emily stood back up. She didn't want to be alone right now. Some ten minutes later she found herself driving around DC aimlessly.

"Think Emily," she berated herself. She shouldn't be burning up gas just driving around the city. Finally she accelerated and made a sharp left turn. Another fifteen minutes later she pulled up in front of a modest two story townhouse. Emily climbed out of the driver side and took quick steps up to the front door. Licking her lips, she knocked a couple times. It took a few minutes for someone to respond. Finally the door was pulled open a few inches to reveal a very surprised Morgan.

"Emily?" he asked, holding onto the doorframe a little tighter.

"Hi…uh…I know it's late and everything but…I was just…driving around…" Emily rambled. She glanced down and noticed the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" she continued, looking embarrassed. Morgan cracked a smile.

"Em, it's ok. Come on in," Morgan said, pulling the door open further so she could pass. She blushed more as she walked past him.

"Be right back," he called, disappearing around a corner. Emily took a seat on the couch and waited, staring down at her hands. Morgan reappeared in jeans and a t-shirt.

"How's your head?" Morgan asked, joining her on the couch. Emily reached up and touched the bandage again.

"I'll survive," she murmured.

"You want to talk about it?" he probed. Emily let out a breath but turned to face him.

"I honestly don't know what I'm doing right now. I…I let Strauss use me and it nearly cost the team three agents," she sighed.

"Hey…what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Strauss…got me the position in BAU so that way she'd have some leverage over me….she wanted Hotch gone. And I was supposed help her," Emily admitted, sounding bitter.

"I tried to get out of it…I was going to quit. I figured…she couldn't use me if I wasn't in the Bureau anymore," she continued. Before she could continue on, she felt Morgan take her hand in his. She looked up at him and caught his eye.

"We've all had a rough year," he murmured.

"I know," she replied softly.

"If I could…I would have changed it…I wouldn't have let her use me like she did," Em continued. She looked away from Morgan and dabbed at the corner of her eye.

"God I really hate politics," she mumbled. What happened next was unexpected. Morgan pulled her to him in a firm hug.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Emily couldn't help but feel like the world was somehow right in that moment; that all that existed was she and Morgan. His grip started to loosen and she instinctively held on. She could feel his body moving against hers as he looked down at her, his hands tracing soothing circles on her back.

"Em, look at me," he whispered. She felt his fingers slip under her chin to lift it up so they were eye level.

"You do what you have to do. We understand," he whispered.

"But I don't want to see another agent walk out the door. We lost Gideon. We can't lose you too," he murmured.

"I love this team…I really do. But right now…I feel like a complete outsider. I don't feel like I belong," she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"You're one of us, Emily. You always have been," Morgan told her firmly. She cracked a small smile at his comment.

"Thanks, Morgan," she said.

"And besides, if you leave…I'd be stuck with Reid all the time…not exactly prime socializing material there," Morgan laughed. Emily laughed a little too.

"Are you implying that all I am to you is—" she began to ask but he cut her off.

"I'm saying, if I am going to stay sane, I need you around," he said and leaned in closer.

"I'm flattered, Derek," she admitted.

"I mean it. You're smart, beautiful and give me a run for my money," he said. Before he could stop himself, he'd brushed his lips against hers. She was only mildly surprised by the gesture.

"Emily I…" Morgan trailed off. It was her turn to interrupt him.

"Don't apologize for anything. I think that was what I needed to get my head on straight," she said.

"It was?" he asked, sounding confused.

"I've been feeling lost the last few days…like I don't fit in. But…I do have a place on the team," she said proudly.

"If I quit…I just give Strauss more power over me," she added.

"So I'll see you in the morning then?" he asked as they stood up and headed for the front door.

"Bright and early," she replied, giving him a wink. He laughed as he pulled open the door. She was about to walk out when he grabbed lightly by the wrist. She turned and looked at him. He leaned down and kissed her again. They pulled apart and she gave his hand a squeeze before letting it go.


End file.
